


Turn To Gold

by meta_mish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternative Universe - Combined Alpha/Beta Universe, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meta_mish/pseuds/meta_mish
Summary: Requested fic, here is the result. A short, 548 word story on Jane dying to become God Tier to save their session.





	

It wasn’t the first time that Jane got stabbed in the game, far from it. Stab wounds were par for the course and the sharp sensations were almost like a dull ache in the back of her mind, a vague awareness that she did, in fact, get stabbed and should probably get some medical attention. The growing pain blossoming in her chest did not subside, instead, it intensified with the slow realization that she was going to die. 

She looked over at her younger brother, John, as he looked on in terror at the growing pool of blood gathering below her. A sharp clatter the only sound in the room as the knife John had in his hands fell to the concert floor. Jane wished she could reach out and hold her brother’s hand, reassure him that, this was the only way for their team to advance, the only way they can win the game and go back to their lives. All she could manage was a few strangled breaths and a slight tremble in her hands. 

Tears started to form in Jane’s eyes, obscuring the details of her last moments alive. She saw John move and felt him gently grasp her hands, as if his touch would kill her instantly. Jane wish that it would.

Jane was no optimist, that was Jake’s job. She was realistic and knew that somewhere along the way, she would probably come close to death or possibly be killed while in the game. It’s the nature of things, so she spent some time imaging what her death might be like. The somber atmosphere and slow, agonizing pain was not what she had in mind. Nor did she imagine her brother would have to stab her on a slab of hard, cold concrete for her to go godtier, but that’s the nature of things. 

Her blurred vision slowly grew gold as her life slowly came to an end. While she wasn’t going to cease to exist, her life was, in no uncertain terms, going to end. But would that be the only thing that would end? What would happen to her memories, her personality? How much more was the game going to take away from her? Both John and her watched their father get crushed by the evil boss, their home get destroyed by the underlings of the planet, their chances of winning getting dimmer and dimmer. 

It was Jane’s idea to try going godtier. Her sprite spoke of the concept in cryptic, ancient language that Jane had to crack, and even then, had to search in the ruins that their planet had to learn more about what it meant to go godtier. But the only thing she learned that would happen after going godtier was that they would be immortal and gain powerful powers, powers they desperately needed. And like heck was she going to have John be the Guinee Pig of this experiment. 

In her last pained minutes of her life, she heard John quietly saying her name, repeating it like a prayer or mantra under his breath, desperate for reassurance. Jane mustered up her last bit of energy into one final squeeze of her hand around his, watching the last bit of color on John’s face turn a bright gold.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of beautiful sibling fics in the fandom that needs to be rectified immediately, so I'm going to fill in for a while until more competent writers swoop in and give us the sib fics we need and deserve. 
> 
> I'm still a new writer, so any comments (and kudos) are much appreciated.


End file.
